Randomness Aside
by Tsukisaki Yuu
Summary: Connects to Between the consequences of being a. Side stories and special chapters go in here. Same warnings with the other fic. You have been warned.


Randomness Aside

A/N: These are side-stories which are a part of the other fic. However, this explains some parts in the fic which I can't bring myself to sum up due to the fact that they're too detailed to begin with, thus the requirement of having an explanation. Note that these chapters will not follow the proper storyline. Don't worry, I marked the chapter with the months as to when it happened so that you guys won't get lost.

Warnings: Rated T for the same reason with the other fic. I'd suggest that you guys move away from these kinds of fics if you can't tolerate the kind of humor that it has. I warned you already.

* * *

_**May- One Screwed Up Day**_

**BZZZZ BZZZ BZZZ**

My phone vibrated beside me as I woke up. _Why the hell is someone calling me at this hour? It's only 7 am for pete's sake and it's summer for crying out loud! _I read the caller's ID info on my phone and it read Kuroda Aika. _Right, I forgot. We're going somewhere today and I tasked her with the mission to wake me up so that I wouldn't be late for today…_

" Hello? ", I mumbled as I took her call in.

" _Wake up, douche. _", she said before ending the call. I sighed as I got out of my bed. Grabbing my phone, I texted her. _**…. Don't ya think that waking me up around 7 am is going a bit overboard? XD wah, good morning to you too.**_

She replied, _**XD I'm just that awesome. This is the first time I woke up without feeling sleepy this summer XD.**_

I facepalmed at this and texted her a couple of times more before getting ready for the day. Today, we were going to hang out for the last time before I leave for the states. This plan had been there for a long time but due to some occurrences happening throughout the month of April, we were unable to execute it. But that doesn't matter now because what's important is that we managed to hang out for the last time before I go.

* * *

_**Dude, where are you? I'm here already XD**_ Aika buzzed as I got out of the taxi. _**I just got here. Impatient much? XD**_ I teased as I got into the mall. I boarded the escalator to get to the third floor. Once I got there, I headed to the arcade center to meet up with her.

" Dude, meet up with my mom first. She has some questions to ask you. ", Aika said as she approached me.

" Whaaa- But… But… ", I stuttered as she dragged me to where her mom was waiting. _Why me? This is pure plain torture. _Her mom was waiting in one of the booths near the ticketing machines.

" You're Yuu, right? I'm Aika's mom. ", her mom introduced herself as we got there.

" Y-Yeah. Good morning, tita! ", I mumbled as I tried to smile to lessen my nervousness. _Damn it, Aika. I'm so going to kill you after this. _

" I just have a few questions to ask. This won't take long. ", her mom said as she looked around the surroundings of the arcade center.

" Okay. ", I replied as I sent a death glare at Aika. She grinned sheepishly at me. _Damn it, I'm nervous as hell. _

" What time will you guys end? ", her mom asked me.

" Um… We were planning to end it at least before 6 pm. We still have to fetch our friend at school around 4:30 pm because she has some matters to attend to today, which is why she'll still come around 4:30. ", I explained as I checked my watch. _3 hours to go._

" Okay. That's all that I needed to know. Oh, would you want to catch a ride with us on the way home? Since you and Aika are neighbors, very close neighbors, so that you won't have a problem in going home. ", Aika's mom offered as she tugged her daughter close for some last reminders before she leaves the arcade.

" Err… I'll think about it first, tita. I don't want my brother to worry about me. ", I replied as I thought about this over.

" Okay. Just let me know through Aika, alright? ", her mom smiled at me before telling Aika something about being careful and all in this mall. She nodded at me one more time before she left.

" So… What now? ", I asked as we walked around the mall.

" I don't know. We have a lot of time to kill before catching up with Yumi. ", she mumbled as we boarded the escalator to go down. " Hey! How about we get some ice cream first? ", she said as she looked at me expectantly.

" Uh… Sure? That's alright with me. ", I muttered as I opened my bag to get my wallet. From that point on, we talked about things like Hetalia, the pairings, her addiction to Prussia, how will I manage in the states and a lot more. Every time that I forgot a country's name, she'd glare at me and tell me their name while mumbling about how unawesome it was for me to forget about the countries' name. Well, that's how it was til we eventually fell into a comfortable silence while eating our ice cream near the staircase.

" What did you bring with you aside from Ipad-kun? ", she asked as she finished her ice cream.

" Hm… I've got my planner and my pens. Nothing else. ", I said as I got my planner out to show her. She took my planner from my hands and scanned through it. When she noticed that it lacked a lot of writings, she gave me a dafuq look.

" Seriously? Your planner lacks a lot of writings in here, Yuu. ", she said, a disapproving tone touching her voice. I shrugged and mumbled about forgetting that I had a planner with me. Doing a facepalm, she asked for my pen. Then she began writing a lot of things like Hetalia and all. She also made a lot of side comments to the very few ones that I've written in my planner.

* * *

" Yo, dude. Give me a prompt. Something that involves Hetalia in it. ", she mumbled as she stopped writing for a short while. I thought about it for a long time til I managed to find one.

" It's stupid… But how about letting some of the countries derp around in an arcade center or a mall? ", I suggested as I imagined the characters being ignorant about it since their time setting was during the 1940's. Let them travel to the 21st century and we'll see how they'll manage to cope with the new technology and other stuff.

" Hey! That sounds nice! ", she exclaimed as she began writing again. While she wrote, she told me about how the other countries got drunk in a fic that she read a few days ago, including those Mafia fics that she recently got into. I facepalmed at this because she kept on insisting that it would be awesome to join one, which I wasn't really comfortable to begin with. Only an insane person would want to join a Mafia, right? Well, seeing that Aika wasn't really a sane person to begin with, maybe she could be an exception.

Suddenly, there was a kid that came around and sat on the staircase that we were sitting in as well. He had a lot of tickets with him which he obviously won from a gaming booth. Aika and I fell silent as the boy continued to arrange his tickets, not minding the look that Aika had on her face at the moment. _What the fuck, Aika. A rape look, seriously? You're starting to remind me of Kyle, the rapist._ I thought as I shot her a dirty look to make her quit looking at the kid like that before he notices.

Smiling creepily, she searched for a blank page that didn't have any writings on it. Without warning, she suddenly ripped the page and wrote, **Hey kid. Gimme all of your tickets. – Yuu the pedobear **

"… What the fuck, Aika. Obviously, those aren't my hand writings. And how the fuck did I become a pedobear!? ", I hissed as I whacked her head lightly using my fist.

" Ow! What the hell, Yuu!? ", she protested as she clutched at her head. While that was happening, the kid left. She saw the kid leaving and she pouted. _W-Why the hell are you looking at me that way? You do realize that I can't avoid that look Aika, right? Don't look, Yuu! Don't- Oh great. I feel very guilty now._

* * *

" Fine… Let's just get to a gaming booth now, eh? ", I mumbled as I stood up. _I told you not to look at her, idiot. _She smirked at me as we both headed to a gaming booth which contained tickets. She tried to get the tickets as she moved the crane using the stick. But guess what? The machine was being a troll to her. It wouldn't give her the tickets. She glared at the machine before proceeding to another machine which this time, contained candies. She succeeded with this one though. And she held a wry grin as she popped the candy into her mouth. We kept on walking around to find more gaming machines and well, we- no. I mean, she found a booth which involved horror in it. It was a shooting game called The House of The Dead 2. It took her a few tries to get me into playing the game before I finally relented and gave in.

It was actually funny to play with her because it turns out, I had been much more composed than her while we were shooting at the zombies. Every time the zombies managed to land a hit on her and her life was depleted, she was busy screaming her head off with profanities due to the fact that she was dying. And because she kept on panicking, she shot at a kid that gave out bonus points for the game. The kid that we were suppose to save from the zombies? She shot him. All because of her panicking and shiz. " AIKA! WHY THE HELL DID YA SHOOT THE KID!? OUR BONUS POINTS, DAMN IT! ", I scolded her as I continued to shoot the zombies off our path.

" Wait, that kid had bonus points? Seriously? ", she asked, her face showing real surprise. _Oh, I guess that it's her first time to play with the game. Mellow down a bit, Yuu._ I sighed and explained to her how the game is played while we took down the boss in the boss battle. Once she got the hang of it, we continued to play until we ran out of credits due to the fact that we kept on dying. We got out of the arcade machine and I kept on teasing her that she was a child mass murderer while she kept on laughing her head off at that one.

" So… Let's get to school now? ", I asked her as we went down again.

" We still got an hour to go before getting Yumi. But eh, we're very bored now. So, I guess so. ", she mumbled as we got out.

" But can we enter the campus? ", she shot the question at me, eyes doubting the fact that we could.

" I think that we can. I'll use an excuse so... it shouldn't be a problem. ", I assured her as we continued walking on the side-walk.

" If we get caught for lying, your fault. ", she shot me a glare as we neared the pedestrian lane.

" Do you know how to cross the street? Because I don't. ", I confessed as I stared at her. She facepalmed at this and told me to go at her signal. Well, we managed to make it through so that's okay.

We walked to Gate 7 and once we entered the gate, the guard just simply stared at us. No questions or anything at all. We were just simply able to get in. _How odd. But lucky day, I guess._

* * *

We roamed around the campus for a little while as we got into a conversation which involved something more serious than our usual topics. Meh, I'm not going to say what they are for privacy reasons. Until we got into lighter topics again. We ended up staying near the library as we talked. As we were talking, I noticed a Japanese girl with bangs. _She looks so familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. Maybe if I imagine the bangs off her head…. YUMI!? _I shrieked mentally as I realized that it was her. _She changed her hairstyle? _Aika must have caught me staring at Yumi because she stopped mid-sentence.

" Yumi! ", Aika half-shouted, half said as she noticed the girl running towards our direction. I knew that Yumi was going to glomp at me so I avoided her as she reached me. She landed on m chair instead. I laughed at this and Yumi gave me a pout. I sighed and pulled her up so that she can stand. However she tackled me this time and I fell. I facepalmed at this while Yumi went to glomp at Aika as well. Aika managed her own part well because Yumi stopped and gave her an awkward pat instead. _Maybe Aika glared at Yumi for her to stop…_

" So, you're done already? ", Aika said as she patted Yumi on her shoulder.

" Nope. I'm not yet done. ", the girl replied as she grinned at the two of us.

" Then why are you here? ", I asked as I crossed my arms. Out of habit if you'd ask me.

" Rest room break. ", Yumi said as she went to the rest room. I rolled my eyes at this and went to sit at my chair again. Aika chuckled as she checked her phone.

" She better finish soon… It's already 4 pm ", Aika said, a hint of worry touching her tone. _Right, her mom didn't want her to get late._

" Meh, Yumi will finish soon. Don't worry. ", I said as I saw Yumi go out of the bathroom and head back to the Science lab again to finish whatever she was doing there. Aika and I chatted and some things – trivial things – and found out about a lot more. Before we knew it, it was 4:30 pm already and Yumi was out of the lab at last. Sighing, we went down using the stairs and proceeded to walk back to the mall. I allowed the two to catch up while walking. As we continued walking, Aika suddenly went near to me and told me to walk fast. I didn't know what was happening at the moment but I just had to follow her command. Maybe something bad was about to happen and she didn't want to risk our lives that's why she told us to hurry.

When we were near the pedestrian lane, Yumi suddenly just decided to cross the street without looking.

" Hey! Yumi, wait up! ", I shouted as I dragged Aika along with me while making sure that the cars were still far away. Once we made it to the mall, I hissed at the girl lightly.

" Tell us when you're about to cross the street, damn it. We nearly got killed back there. ", I scowled as I whacked her on the head lightly. Yumi just smiled back at me sheepishly. Once we were in the confinements of the mall, Aika began scolding us lightly about how close we were into getting raped by some random, creepy men on the street, which I didn't realize at all. _I gotta give some credits to her. She really is very attentive towards her surroundings._ Once that was through, we went into some restaurant to eat a very late lunch. Hey, don't blame us for having so much fun in killing those zombies. We lost track of time.

* * *

While we were in the freaking restaurant, I couldn't eat properly. You know why? Because those two were very… Very distracting in a way. I kept on laughing even if Yumi was not doing anything at all. I didn't even know about what I was laughing for. I just knew that she was distracting me. Aika however… Somehow managed to make me treat her some shake. A pout plus a little rant equals to me caving in. I hate to see people acting like that and that's why I give up at the end always. Heh, I guess that I'm a softie, somehow.

We walked up to the third floor again to play a bit of air hockey. I was winning against Yumi. Until Aika decided to swap with Yumi . And soon enough, I found myself losing to the idiot. _What the hell? I tried all of my strategies already! Just how the fuck do you do that, Aika? _I mentally cursed as she got another point in.

" Augh, I give up! You win, damn it! ", I groaned as Aika sent me one of her wry grins. _I'm so going to win this stupid game the next time I come home. _After that game, Yumi went to this game machine which somehow resembled something like bowling. Well, to sum it up… It was an epic fail on her part. When she tried to throw the ball into the target that she was aiming for, she just ended up hitting the machine itself, which caused a huge sound of metal being banged when it hit. While I did another facepalm, I saw Aika really laughing out loud and having a hard time to breathe at the same time. I chuckled at this and smacked her lightly on the shoulder for her to get a grip. Well… She did managed to stop her guffaws but still, she was giggling the whole time even after Yumi was done playing.

And the next stop? This girl decided to play with one of the toddler driving booths. Hell, she even rode on it! And guess what? She fitted right into the seat perfectly much to Aika's horror and my amusement. Yumi couldn't have cared less even if there were a bunch of adults who decided to watch her while she continued to play. Eventually, Aika got her wits around and pulled Yumi out of the machine to go somewhere else much more decent. As we neared the Basketball booth, Aika's mom suddenly called and we knew that it was time for us to go.

" Yuu, are you going to ride with me? ", Aika inquired as she pulled me and Yumi into the elevator.

" I have no choice anymore. It's late and I'll have a hard time getting a taxi at this hour. That alright with ya? ", I shot back at her as I check my watch. 5:45 pm.

" It's alright. ", Aika replied as the elevator began to descend to the basement. Yumi asked us about getting a photo with her but we both absolutely refused because I was camera-shy and Aika had to seriously hurry up now that her mom was coming up. Eventually, I had to promise the girl that I'd make it up to her when I get home in a matter of two years along with Aika. Dropping Yumi off at the ground floor, we said good-bye before descending towards the basement floor. Once we reached the basement, we saw a black car coming in our direction.

" Come on, dude. Mom's here ", Aika said, pulling me towards the car. She opened the door of the car and informed her mom that I was going to ride with them. I asked if it was alright and she said that it was okay. Well, the ride on the way home wasn't so bad, except that Aika's mom had managed to coax the two of us into getting a freaking photo before I left. Once that was through, before I left, I did something unimaginable in Aika's terms.

I hugged her.

" DUUUUUUUDE, WHAT THE- DUUUUUDE! ", She yelled as I got out of her car, laughing my head off while rummaging for my house keys. I saw her mom chuckle at this before they continued to drive towards their house.

I guess that it wasn't really a screwed up day. Heh, must had been my thoughts that caused me to worry a lot.

* * *

Ext. A/N: This happened around… Hm, a Saturday before I left for the states. Well, I really had fun, douchebags XD Thanks for planning this shiz. I enjoyed that one very much.

Tita= One of the Filipino ways to call an adult respectfully. Tita = aunt in English. Got it?


End file.
